Facade
by Rie Mizuki
Summary: "Stop pretending that she's still here." Ren knew him more than everyone else except compared to his fiance. There's time to open your best friend facade and let them facing the reality.
1. Aloof in the midnight

This is a story when after Yoh go to Hell. I don't own Shaman King, but enjoy. =)

* * *

><p>It was a simple cold night at shaman inn. The boys were gathering carelessly after they threw up a party on the living room, made everything got into a mess. Ryu already fast asleep while his feet were on the table, while in his side Horo-horo was drooling all over the floor. Manta laid himself on a soft couch near the television, where in front of it Chocolove was recumbent full of satisfaction. It seemed they were having a great party and endless of good food that night.<p>

But, in his keen eyes, he knew the truth behind all of this.

Ren was sipping his sake as his eyes saw thorough the place calmly. It seemed he enjoyed every last drip of his drink, but he did know why he felt like that. As his sight brushed the chilly air on that room, he found someone he knew very well on the center of his eyes.

Yoh was sleeping peacefully while listening to his earphone on.

The tongari boy put a sharp look at the boy before he continued to sip his cup. Although sometimes he was uneasy to read, but to know what inside the earphone boy's had now was as simple as folding hand. Normally, Ren wasn't a sensitive guy who noticed something troublesome like emotion based from the heart. Yet now, he could say that he wrought up with this kind of feeling.

Especially, after everything happened last day.

* * *

><p>R &amp; R please! ^^<p> 


	2. Furious and regret

_Two days ago…_

The forest was on fire. They knew the source, yet it didn't scary them like they always had before. In front of them, Hao was flying in Kurobina's mode and he was facing at Yoh. They already faced this for several times, but today were different.

Yoh didn't stand and grin sheepishly as he always did. He was kneeling down, hugging someone that was very dear for him.

Anna.

Lay dead, breathlessly. Succumbed by the glorious flame of the Spirit of Fire.

"You're late, Yoh," said Hao compliment him. "She's been waiting you for ages. You're sure playing a lot at Hell, huh?"

The boy didn't reply. He still kneeled like statue, didn't want to let her fiancé go.

"Look at her now, my dear brother. She is died for this long waiting."

"What have you done, Hao?" shouted Horo-horo angrily. It was clear that he was shocked. "How could you—"

"How could I? Fufufu… Who do you think I am, Usui Horokeu?"

"Damn you! Don't ever dare to call me by that name!"

"Stop! Calm down!"

The blue boy was ready to march forward, but Chocolove was holding him fast before he did something reckless. Lyserg and Ryu put their battle stance and without doubt, they were in the same anger like him. The only one who still stood in his sense was Ren, which Manta stood beside him and started to cry on his knee.

"Hahaha… It seemed there's nothing you can do, eh? You should give her a notion beforehand to pick her opponent which her furyoku could capable of to deal. And Yoh, next time, be careful to take care your precious people. "

Everyone gritted their teeth to endure the irked toward the powerful shaman. But, before they did something, Yoh laid Anna gently on the safe shaded tree near them and put his earphone to her neck softly.

"Wait for a while here, Anna. This time I won't be too long," said him and smiled warmly.

His fiancé didn't respond and looked like she was sleeping calmly. Looking at her sleeping gesture was giving him the only strength to smile like he always did. But, in Ren's eyes he could determine how destroyed his friend heart was that growled in his body. Another people that noticed this was Manta and gave him a more tearful eyes to see this tragic scene.

"Yoh…"

The boy stood up. It wasn't a second that he turned away to his big brother and gave him a scary look. Those eyes only appeared just for few times. They knew it very well that he already lost his patience and drown in his anger.

"Hooo…What is it, little brother?" teased Hao didn't care with the dangerous look he got. "You haven't said anything at all. Must I repeat what the realities to you? She sure will be happy if you understand this fact."

"HAO!"

His yell was followed by a sudden attack from Harusame at the next time they blinked. Hao was all excited.

*TRANG!

But, the thing that collided with it was Hou Rai Ken. It forced Yoh to back off and Hao cancelled his Kurobina to take a stand. The others were shocked with what the meaning of these. But, they knew that the situations wouldn't go so well.

"I suggest you stop taunting him, Hao, although I know he is your little brother."

Hao frowned by his sudden aid. But, a second later he smiled.

"You seemed aware with the situation."

"Don't ever think I will join arms with you. After this, your neck will be next."

"Hoooohhh, scary. Then I will take my leave," He flicked his finger and smiled widely. "See you, Ren. Have a nice fight."

The fire shaman disappeared through the flames in a second, leaving only Ren in the middle of the battlefield now. Yoh was trying to catch him but Ren's hands blocking in him to go.

"Out of the way, Ren!" yelled him as he continued to attack to thrust his way up.

"No can do. Stop it!"

"Ren!" Horo-horo now shouting lost his patience as he saw his friend let the killer went off easily just like that. "Whose side you're on?"

"Why do you cover him, Ren?" asked Lyserg couldn't believe.

Ren didn't respond as furious as they are while he was busy to parry every strike he got. When he took Yoh to back off for the second time, he looked at them calmly and then said distinctly. "Restrain yourself. Look at him."

It dimmed their anger for a second and then, their focus were distracted by another attack that launched by Asakura. Harusame was collided almost full of intention to destroy in every tip on its blade. Although they not joined the battle, they could feel how hard the sword was trying to break of the Hou Rai Ken in front of the wielder. It was clear that all Yoh's strikes were so rigid yet hard, unlike the usual him which like a wind. It seemed Ren have a hard time to endure those biggest powers, but gladly he was more flexible than him now.

Yoh already lost his minds.

*Crash!

Now, Ren was the one who should back off. The slash that Yoh was gave had made a deep cut on his bare chest. But, he knew that he prefer to take it than let the attack to struck Manta. It opened their eyes that Yoh already gone too far.

"Ryu, cover that midget," said Ren in his exhausted breath before he held again another strike.

The battle was getting dangerous now. He could sense that his all out power could beat him in any minute. A single flaw might destroy him completely. After several attempt, he could make him back off. But, his position now was in front of Anna. He realized that he should finish this before he made a failure and struck his friend's beloved.

"Bason!"

"Yes, Bocchama!"

Without explaining, the spirit moved almost instantly to the raging Yoh. But, Yoh didn't have time to waver that.

"Amidamaru!"

"Hai, Yoh-Dono!"

Understand that they will form an Oversoul, Ren suddenly shouted.

"Amidamaru! Take control! Don't let your master's anger drive you!"

But, Bason was a bit too late to restrain the Samurai and they already formed into an Oversoul. As if didn't waste a single time, Yoh raised his Byako high.

"Amidamaru Shiku Buttagiri!"

Ren couldn't help but jumped away to avoid the strike.

"Nipopo Punch!"

*TRANG! TRANG! BLAARR!

"ANNA-SAMA!"

*DEG!

No matter how Horo-horo and Chocolove tried to endure the attack, it just kept going without resistance. A blast was occurred on the shaded tree and made a thick dust which made the two of them coughed badly. Ryu's yell almost like a blazing wind without anyone dared to notice. No, they didn't have time to notice until the blast was made of.

"*Cough! Cough! You're crazy, Yoh! DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY ANNA?"

The second yell were just giving him another blow of shock. He didn't remember that he was the one put Anna there and now he was the person who destroyed the place too.

"Stop this at once, Yoh. Fighting with hatred won't give you anything," persuaded Chocolove.

And then Lyserg was descended and brought Anna in a bridal style. It seemed that his friends caught her on time. Seeing her uninjured, made him frozen for while which he couldn't imagine what kind of failure he could made this time.

*pat!

A warm hand patted his shoulder and without seeing, he knew with his senses whose hand it was.

"Enough, Yoh," said Ren in a low voice. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>How about it? I'm too emotional but a bit sleepy when writing this. R &amp; R please! ^^<p> 


	3. The idea

And here they are, sitting on the same room without bother about each other. No, maybe only Ren cared about this term. He could recall what happened yesterday with all the details. When they got home, Anna's body was laid on the Asakura's resident by Lyserg and Yoh was staying inside his room, alone. Faust was trying his best to resurrect her, but it seemed it was futile effort. The girls, Pilika, Jun, Tamao with the Asakura's family couldn't help to cry nor cope to the result they had. The boys were staying at the inn; try to cool down their head and to keep Yoh from doing any stupid things.

But, no matter how they thought about it, they didn't have any solution how to cover from all of this.

On the morning, Ren noticed that Yoh already on the kitchen to do something. He might look uncared, but from how he locked his eyes on the earphone shaman, it was easy to determine that he was keeping Yoh from hurting himself. But, it seemed the earphone shaman was enjoyed himself to cook a breakfast and gave it to everybody in the morning. No one understood how he could change into his usual self in no time. Although he didn't grin as wide as he used to be, this alteration of him really made a relief to everyone. The Chinese shaman was looking at his surroundings, the breakfast and then locked again his eyes to the Asakura which now started to laugh a bit almost sheepishly. He realized there was something going wrong.

There was no Anna who told him to do all this. Yet, he was still doing it automatically as if she was there.

The new evidence he could gather with his keen eyes was the breakfast set was made plus to one person. The breakfast itself was a soup, a meal he usually made if he got charged to cook in the morning. But, Ren just finished his meal without over think about the over plus set, which was now being eaten by Lyserg who suddenly came from Asakura's resident and smiled thinly from his tiredness. No one dared to ask about how the situation there, because from the green haired boy condition, they could tell what kind of result they should take. Yoh even didn't give any sign that he would ask about Anna. It wasn't because he didn't want to spill the fun they've tried to build now, but it was clear that he was avoiding the subject.

"Ne, Yoh," called Manta when he suddenly went off after cleaning the dishes. "Where are you going?"

It took longer for him to respond than he usually to be. "Ah, Manta. I just want to have some fresh air. I think running around the street today will be fun."

"Yoh…"

His little friend had nothing to say to reply back. The only thing he could do was stared at him taking the training weight and walked to the outside of the inn, then started running. The others jerked their head from the other room to see what happened and then they exchanged their look.

"So, what should we do? He needs to go back to his sense before the semifinal match this week," said Horo-horo.

"Well, any idea?" threw Manta frowned.

"Throwing a party tonight?"

Suddenly it was silent, made Chocolove who brought up the idea felt nervous. "What?"

"Sounds a good idea," said Lyserg smiled cutely, stating that they are agreed with this idea.

Ren on the other side only looked at the group who started to look so excited to prepare the party tonight, especially Ryu. He frowned, but then he just sighed.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was short .. R &amp; R please! ^^<p> 


	4. Friends always know

**Okay, new chappie. Hope you like it. ^^**

**Special thanks to Maggie-Baka. I kinda got some new inspirations to develop the story. Thanks a lot! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Slurp!<p>

He took the sip of his sake full of enjoyment as if it was his only friend he has tonight. The boy with the earphone still laid himself calmly and smiled as if there was nothing had happened. But, those smiled just made him frowned, flinched with the understanding that the reality inside didn't hold that happiness. The tongari boy closed his eyes as he sipping again his alcohol drink.

"Looks like you're having a nice dream."

"Hmmm… am I?"

Yoh's voice seemed didn't tired at all, as he had been consciously waited to hear his calling. The second the earphone boy opened his eyes, he found Ren already stood on the sliding door to the terrace by bringing his sake bottle with him.

"Let's have a talk… Yoh."

* * *

><p>The night was serene. Soft wind was breezing, made the bamboo tree brayed, signing how chill the weather was. Both of shamans sat on the couch with a sake bottle stood separating them. There was nothing could disturb the composure between of them. Till one voice broke the silence.<p>

"It is cold night, isn't it?"

The tongari boy was still sipping his glass calmly, as if giving a silent answer to response the question. Yoh knew that intention that his friend didn't want to spend his time just for platitude. He closed his eyes, still smiling.

"So, what's up?"

Ren finished his glass and turned his eyes to him for some seconds. And then, he took his bottle beside him and poured another glass.

"How are you?"

It was an awkward question that Ren's ever ask about. Yoh stared at him for a while then noticed to the bottle next to him. It made him smiled, knowing what's on his mind.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Worried? We're in a different team right now. For what I should care about you?"

"Well, since you drink something other than water and milk, it seemed something had bothering your mind I suggest. Especially, you knew very well that we still underage to drink it." Ren's almost choked down when he heard that, while Yoh was grinning sheepishly. Then, the earphone boy looked at him seriously, his grin disappeared. "So, what's on your mind lately?"

Ren put his glass, then looking at the inn's garden in front of them. "Why didn't you go to your family's mansion?"

"Should I go there?"

"Should you?" Ren repeated. His eyebrows were frowning annoyed. Then, he snorted. "Hmph! You're getting funny, Asakura."

But, Yoh didn't smile for it. His face totally gloomy and drown to his grief. He didn't mask his real condition right now and Ren aware for it well. The one he had encountered when he dragged him from the forest to go home was the same like he faced right now.

"Still mourning about her?"

"For what reason I don't? I have every right to feel it anyway. "

"But, you are not what you do."

The earphone guy jerked his head to him, questioning from behind his eyes irritated. But, the tongari boy sipping his glass again and then put it on the same place. Then, he collide his eye gaze into his sharply.

"Yoh, Anna is dead."

"I know that. You don't have to—"

"Stop pretending as if she was still here."

The statement made the Asakura startled. Ren took a deep breath as if blurted those words were draining all his energy and then he sighed. This was the entire thing he wanted to talk about from the first time.

"I said again. You are not what you do. What are you doing here?"

Yoh bowed down his face and avoided to see his friend's face. Now, it was clear that all the façade he has made turned to be a real hurtful boy in the inside. "You know, Ren. I can't hide anything to you. You're my best friend. That's why, I— I think you could understand that I—"

"That you want to see her. Then, off to Hell. You are a shaman or not? Why do you hesitate?"

"How can I see her? From all the things I've done till now, what words left I could say to her?"

"Just say, you're sorry." Ren ended the question shortly. "And you will do every chore she wanted you to do as a replacement for your late. Persuade her, like how your disgusting puppy eyes work on her."

"And she will beat you veeerrryy more likely like hell," muttered someone suddenly from the darkness. Then, he showed himself as Horo-Horo. "Perhaps it suits her well."

"Well, which one, Yoh? Prefer the right demonic hand or legendary left hand to slap your face?" Manta asked and smiled widely.

"Master will surely love that 'warm welcome' from her. It looks like he can't wait for that," said Ryu while playing with his long rocket hair.

"Don't forget bringing souvenir, Yoh." Chocolove suddenly came and in a blink of eye, sat beside him and patted his shoulder. "Have a nice honey moon."

"And yes, his chariot already came to send him to the princess," another voice was coming from distance and it revealed Lyserg who walked to the gathering. "Sorry if I didn't attend the party till it finished. There's something I need to prepare about."

Everyone knew what he had prepared about. And the brain behind this was Ren. Instead of saying thanks, Yoh could only gaped his best friends and felt how his hope lifted up again from its drowning sadness. He really couldn't imagine by how his friends words could pull him from regretting his fault. Maybe he still had a chance. Yeah, he wouldn't know if he didn't try to see her, to ask her if she still want to forgive him.

Perhaps, his friends knew it from the start. And he just need to spill out what's inside his heart just to let them heal the scar that wound it.

"So, ready to go, Yoh?" A swallow was swung from Ren's powerful hands and pointed at the earphone boy's head. "Or, do you need my Kwan Dao to lead you the way?"

The boy didn't respond so fast. But, hearing it he smiled, the truest smiled from him. "Yeah." He scratched his head and then grinning sheepishly while tears running down on his cheek. "It looks like I missed her so much. Oh, gosh! Thanks for remembering everyone."

It brought everyone smile back on their place, relieving the coldest night plunged into the warm friendship they has. Yoh looked at Amidamaru and the Samurai nodded firmly, showed that he was ready to go with his master everywhere he wanted to go. He put his Harusame tight in his hand while he unaware that his friends already activated their oversoul.

"Hm?"

"You're so lame, Yoh. Prepare for the small gift we had for you."

"Hey, wait for a minute, Horo-Horo. I didn't say I'm ready!"

"Just shut up and take this!"

*BLAARRR!

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. Next chappie... Yoh meet... Faust...? XD<p> 


	5. The most important thing is the heart

And before he realized, he was already in hell.

"Great." He could feel his head hurt as it bumped to the ground so hard. They really didn't hold up even a little just to make him go to the hell. After finishing his moaning, he rose up and looked at his surroundings. It was still the same place as he went at the first time. Grinned sheepishly, he walked toward to the gate with his spirit following him. "Well, off from the start again. Let's go, Amidamaru."

*BRAK!

But, the welcome he took was different that he had had before. As they reached the Hell's Gate, Oh Oni suddenly appeared and threw them away from the gate. The oni looked very furious like the first time he ever faced each other.

"What was that for, Oh Oni?"

"You shall not pass this gate!" Oh Oni roared angrily toward Yoh. "I have told you to take care about mama and you didn't hold your promise! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The young boy stunned, the same as Amidamaru who clueless how to answer him. But, instead of losing himself in regret, Yoh calmly asked, "Oh Oni, where's Anna?"

*Swung!

"I don't know!" The big oni swayed his bat as he answered, forced Yoh to jump from his place to avoid it. "I just heard it from the Cho Oni that a scary Itako was taken to the deepest area in the community from King Enma's order. I know it was mama!" Suddenly, he cried. "Please, bring back mama. Huaaahhh…"

His cries were something that the shaman already expected to face, as he did know how it feels in his position before he got here. But, amazingly, he still could smile.

"Don't worry, Oh Oni. My reason why I'm here for the second time is to take her back."

The oni rose up his head. It seemed the words stopped him from crying and comforted him. "Thank you. But, I still couldn't let you pass the gate. You need to find the way by yourself."

The answer was enough to make Amidamaru to be irritated. Gladly, Yoh's hand stopped the samurai before he did or said something toward him. "It's alright, Oh Oni. Thank you for your information." And then, he glanced toward his spirit as he thought about something. "Amidamaru, I know this is troublesome, but, I need your help."

"Yes, Yoh-Dono."

"Don't be too hasty."

The young boy froze. It was a very familiar voice he heard. But, why that person was here?

"Faust!"

The doctor smiled as he sat on of the big rock and waved his hand to greet him. "Yeah, Yoh-san. How are you?"

"It is not the time to the time to be relaxed! Why do you here, Faust-Dono?"

As the samurai shouted in panicked, the doctor only giggled and smiled wider. "I was sent first before you to find Anna-okami in this place. But before that,"

*tap!

Faust suddenly disappeared. The moment they blinked, he already appeared in front of them, patting Yoh's head. It made the boy stunned, while the doctor smiled knowing what's on his head. "I need to talk to you, Yoh-san. Mind to have some time?"

* * *

><p>"He is really something."<p>

The boys laid down in the inn's garden that already destroyed by their united attacks. Their oversoul already disappeared, only left panting voice for everyone breaths. "Damn." Horo-Horo glanced to the lifeless body next to him. "I need to train harder."

"One mistake, we'll destroyed his body. But, before that, our furyoku must be already being annihilated by him." Lyserg woke up and sat tiredly. Beside him, Ryu was fainted. "His reflex and flexibility are amazing. Glad that Ryu memorized Sati's mantra while we sent him die."

Chocolove rose up from the scattered bricks from the broken wall. It seemed he was sent backward and destroyed it as the powerful attack was too close for him. "Well, never belittle Yoh, right Ren?"

The tongari boy already sat on the terrace when Chocolove noticed him. It looks like he was the only one that didn't get beaten from making his best friend went to hell. Instead of answering, he just closed his eyes.

*srak!

Ren leaped from his place and went to Asakura's lifeless body. Before anyone could ask what's wrong with him, he already took the body to his shoulder and then walked through the garden. Manta hurriedly chased him from his hiding place when they tried to kill Yoh and wondered what he would do to his best friend's body.

"Ren, where are you going?"

The boy stopped, but refused to turn back. He jerked his head, "There is something I still need to do."

"But— Ren…"

Horo-Horo's hand tapped his shoulder, stopping the little boy to follow him. As Manta looked at him to ask an explanation, the blue haired boy just sighed.

"Just let him, Manta. Ren wouldn't do anything stupid, I assured that."

"Well, he needs some fresh air." The afro boy opened his glasses, showing his gray dimmed eye shimmering from the moon's light as he smiled. "Man, he's no joke. He always did everything although I suggest him to rest."

"Nah, that's Ren for you." Lyserg started to stand up and started to drag the fainted Ryu to the longue. "He's always act tough, no matter what you say to him. Perhaps, we can trust Yoh with him this time, although, I'm a bit worried about him."

The green haired boy's words suddenly made everything in silence. Manta titled his head when seeing the drastic change. From everyone's face, he saw a forceful smile, as if there was something behind it that he didn't know.

Something big that they only know it will come.

* * *

><p>"Hahh…Again, it becomes bothersome."<p>

"I didn't mind, Yoh-san."

"Well, not only you, but also—"

"Ren, isn't it?"

The young shaman looked again on the hell's ground as his smile faded. "He was the first one to notice my weak heart when I face Hao. He even took all of my blows and still stand to stop me."

Faust's eyes saw his master. "Don't blame yourself too much. Ren is—"

"He hasn't recovered fully yet, right?"

Knowing the comfort didn't affect him and he asked a critical question instead, made Faust backed down and couldn't give any answer. As expected, his master's eye could thrust everything. But, having such intuition now didn't make him happier.

"I realize it since the first time he faced me until I go here. I'm hesitating, don't know what the right thing to do or not. Although they leaded me the way through here, I can't deny that there's still a doubt in my heart." Yoh clenched his fist as if he endured some pains. "This is the first time I felt a regret to lose someone important to me and guilt for hurting other people for that excuse. It makes me feel I'm weak. That's why I can't bear to see Anna… in that kind of state."

"Yoh-Dono…"

There's no reply or some words to response his mourning. They knew it wasn't easy to overcome such kind of feeling in a short time. But, it seemed Faust didn't overwhelm with the situation.

"Well, everything has its first time. Like the first time you hold your sword, fighting with shaman—"

"Faust…"

"But, not everything could be repeated after the first time it happened. Death assured humans that there's no other chance to repeat your life once you have it." Continued the doctor as Yoh turned at him. "Even for shamans, furyoku is limited. We couldn't die and then be resurrected as much as we wants. Hao's reincarnation in Shaman Fight proves he still couldn't overcome death, doesn't it? Which why made one of his reasons to have the Great Spirit?"

Hearing his brother name made Yoh went back to his sulking. He already thought of it deeply since he knew Hao was his twin, but it was very different to experience it than to imagine it. "In the end, we always defeated by death, huh?"

"Perhaps." Faust could see how the samurai beside Yoh looked down as if remembering his own death. "I once was lost with it too. It'll be different if I'm the one facing it, but, to make your precious person to have it, it's another story."

"Then, how you coped with it, Faust? How can you still stay alive after Eliza's death?"

"Yoh-san, let me tell you this one. There's no life if you already lost your most important thing." Faust suddenly became serious as if he was forced to remember the memories he wanted to throw. "You can be stronger if you face it, but, it won't change that there's still a big hole in your heart that cannot be satisfied with anything. No matter how much you deny or do for it, you knew that it just made you felt emptier. The scarier thing is if it turned to be a determination that born from regrets which made you do insanity things. It just a matter of time that you realize if everything you do will end in vain.

"The most important thing is the heart. When your heart dies, no one can beg to revive it again."

It was his words that used by Faust, which became his ideals. He understood it very clearly what the doctor was trying to say as he felt it right now. "So, that's why you've made yourself here."

"I don't want to repeat the mistake I did nor do I want to surrender from it. But, above everything else, I don't want you to do the same failure I did. There are so many things you still can do with her."

"I wonder, Faust. I wonder how to face her. Although I regained her back, things may never be the same. I afraid that this selfishness will hurt her again—"

"Everything will work out in the end, Yoh-san. That's what you will always say, right?"

Yoh rose his head, looked at Faust who walked to the edge of a cliff. "Eliza already found the place. She says that Anna-okami is in the 13th floor below us." He took his wife's hands and helped her to get in the ground. A peculiar romantic scene which they knew that help wasn't need to be done. "Now, Yoh-san. Are you ready to meet Anna-sama?"

The young shaman's eyes stared straightly to the couple as he startled that he must go this fast. He turned to see his spirit to ask for an opinion, but the samurai only sheathed his sword.

"I will go everywhere you go and fight with you to the end, Master Yoh. That's what my heart had decided."

Yoh stunned. Again, he remembered how Amidamaru was remembering him that the most important thing must be decided by heart. Not only that, it jogged his memory about how the first time they meet him, his best friends,

And Anna…

There was a promise in his heart that never spoken, but he unconsciously kept it.

"Alright, Amidamaru," said Yoh as he prepared his swords. His eyes showed that he already determined about something. "I'm counting on you—"

*BLAAR!

Before he could finish his sentence, another blast appeared from his back. The surprise attack made them looked the place where Faust and his wife were, but the dust was too thick. As the wind dissolved it, they found that they were gone.

"You've got nerve to waste your time in dilly-dally. Don't you have anything worth to do?"

The horror didn't stop only where his trusted doctor was disappeared, but continued as they saw what's in front of them. A pair of shikigami was stood as the executors of the attacks, while the mastermind was walking toward them. Realizing the familiar shikigami, Zenki and Gouki, plus the person that showed behind it, made the shaman and his spirit stunned.

"Anna…"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the late .. Read and Review please. The next is... Double Yoh...?<p> 


	6. Why is my heart so weak?

*BRAK!

Again, the blond girl struck to the hardest rock for tens times as her attacks were failed to reach the enemy in front of her. But, no matter how much she was being hurt, she didn't back off, determined how strong she was in the fight.

"My, my. You sure are persistent," said the long haired boy in front of her with the Spirit of Fire behind him. "Anna."

The girl stood up while healed her own bruised with her mind. She knew the trick in the place she ended right now. Her mental strength would determine that she will survive or not.

"Don't call my name like you know me." She took her 1080 prayer beads and summoned Zenki and Gouki as her Oversoul. "I don't have time to deal with you, Hao."

"Wow, so scary," teased Hao as he grinned widely. "Do you still believe that you can go out from this hell if you beat me? Or," His eyes struck her through her deepest mind. "Is there something that you afraid to be revealed?"

*BAM!

As always, Anna didn't have any second thought when she launched her attacks. Zenki and Gouki destroyed the place where Hao was and she didn't even flinch for the blast that occurred. "You're so noisy. You've got nerve to fool me with his imitation, Oni."

"I wonder…"

The other voice rang in the same time the thick dust disappeared from the brutal attack she made. Hao was seen nowhere and vanished without any trace with his spirit, while someone from afar walked toward her.

She knew that voice very well. A voice that she couldn't help yearned to be heard.

The person raised his swords highly, giving a clue that he may be joined her to attack Hao's imitation. From his appearance, she couldn't be mistaken. She knew very well who the person in front of her was. Especially his sheepishly smiled.

"You looked pretty well, Anna."

* * *

><p>It was already past midnight when the Chinese shaman jumped from one trees into the others just to cut his way through Asakura's resident. The night was cold as Yoh said before, but his training seemed gave him a result of how to endure it. Every time he landed his feet, he took a silent approach as if he could wake up everyone in the ground if he stomped.<p>

But, above from his invincible motions he did that opposite from his natural brunt personality, there were things more matters inside of Ren's head now, although no one could decipher it.

"How long are you going to follow me?"

The tongari boy snapped the person who did the same thing behind him. He noticed his presence for some time, but he knew that his pursuer had already trailed him far beyond it. "Since when do you here?"

"Since you took Yoh." Hao answered. He still jumped following him with a carefree attitude. "I want to take a stroll. And it is coincidence that I meet a companion in the way."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to have a nice chat with you, Ren."

"Don't fool me. Leave at once!"

*Srat!

Ren took a sudden stop, when Hao suddenly blocking him in the ground. Coincidently they arrived in front of Asakura's resident, but, Ren seemed didn't buy the idea. He knew that the man in front of him wasn't a simple type like his brother. Something must have hidden in his wide grinning.

"I'm here not to fight you," proclaimed the long haired boy. "I only have business with strong people."

"So, you determine to call me weak?"

"Just look at yourself."

*BLAARRR!

The big Bushin struck the ground without any warning as Hao taunted him. The owner knew that his attack was only a welcome, which wouldn't matter much to the person he faced now. As expected, the ground was already empty, revealing that Hao already flew behind him with his Kurobina's form.

"So small…"

* * *

><p>"Yoh…"<p>

It was the first time she called his name in that place. In this kind of environment and condition that she never thought he would go here twice. But yet, he was here, in front of her.

"Why do you here…?"

Nothing answered her question, made an awkward silence all over the place. The situation was very different than when she encountered Hao. Her rash words were now replaced by a soft unbelievable voice which only that person knew how to read what's on her mind.

"I'm worried about you, Anna." He spoke softly. His hands were holding the Futsunomitama No Tsurugi and Harusame as the proofs that he was just saved her life for several times. "Why didn't you coming back?"

Knowing this fact only made the Itako felt guiltier. She realized that her weak heart unconsciously decided to stay here and it just bothering everyone. Especially him.

"I—I was—"

"Don't you want to see me?" Yoh asked again as he walked toward her. But, when he already a meter in front of her, he stopped. "Or do you hate me because I failed to protect you, Anna?"

She felt her mind went blank. Once her mind was wrecked, being alerted that it might be another Oni which impersonating her fiancé. But, before she could resolute anything toward what she would do, his question already smashed her heart's wall.

_I…hate him..? _The words were torturing her as he never stray away his glance from hers. _How could I hate him? With all the things he did for me… I…_

The young man still stood firmly, waiting her to response. His eyes didn't divert from her even once, made the Itako froze her eyes on him too, although she wanted to turn it away. She could feel the fear was rushing into her heart as her lips still shut tight, failing her expectation to tell him the truth.

After several minutes of waiting, he sighed and amazingly smiled after it, as if he knew what's inside her heart. "It was Hao, wasn't it? That frightened you?"

The Itako snapped. As she tried to regain her composure from her shock, Yoh already embraced her, wrapped her with his arms. The sudden moves made her couldn't think anything, because more than she expected, Yoh was the only one that understand her the most.

"It's alright. I'll keep you safe." Yoh caressed her hair as he put her head deep in his chest. But then, his hands grabbed his sword tight toward her. "Sleep well, Anna.

"Amidamaru Ryuu Dai Gokujin."

* * *

><p>The first ground in the Hell was still the same as ever. The gate was closed and the board that tells it was the Hell's Gate still stood without any disturbance. But, the thing that occurred in front of it was a different story.<p>

*SLASH!

Yoh was stood with his Oversoul activated. It was the Spirit of Sword and his eyes showed a full determination for it. While he inactivated it, he knew his fight already over.

"Thank you for strengthen my heart." He sheated the Harusame as Zenki and Gouki disappeared because of his attacks, made the blond girl who summoned it knelled down at lost. "Let's move on, Amidamaru."

"Yes, Yoh-Dono."

The only remnant from the girl was an Oni who fell down and showed his true nature as his mental strength couldn't beat the young man. But, Yoh didn't have time to look back. As he ran toward the opposite side of the gate, he could feel that his doubt withered away.

"Amidamaru."

The Samurai looked at his master. This was the first time after he lost his fiancé that he had this kind of face. "I really can't wait to see Anna." He said it simply, full of excitement.

Amidamaru lost in wonder. But, it didn't take time for him to understand what he was trying to say. "Yes. Let's hurry, Master Yo—"

"Wait."

*Ckiiitttt….

A sudden appearance in front of them made them took a brake before the warning can get into their reflexes. Yoh was doing well to stop his running in the edge of the cliff, but, his spirit was—

"MASTER YOH!"

"AMIDAMARUUUU!"

successfully fell to it without any guarantee that he could go back. Yoh could only stretch his hand in vain and looked how his samurai spirit started to disappear.

"You should go with him too, Yoh."

The young man turned his head. Like how the first time he startled to find Faust here, he shouted. "Ava-san!"

The golden Aztec spirit waved his hand to greet him, but didn't waste any time. "This is the fastest way to meet your future bride. I hope you don't mind for this impoliteness."

"What…?"

*Thud!

Before he could ask about it, Pascal Avaf already kicked him to the cliff, made him have no choice, but to fall. The golden spirit again waved his hands and said, "Have a safe trip."

"WOAHHHH!"

As the delivery was success, Pascal Avaf saw how he fell as if checked that he landed in the right place. He rubbed his chin a bit, as if thought about something toward him.

"Everything will start from now."

* * *

><p>*DASH!<p>

Ren was sent flying after several efforts he faced Hao. He struck the Asakura's resident wall and now lay beside his best friend lifeless body.

"Always act tough, aren't you, Ren?" Hao still flew away with his Kurobina without any significant injuries. "Which make you look so pathetic right now."

It is more to a declaration than to a question. The tongari boy didn't waver with this and stood up although he got fatal injuries. Seeing this, Hao's lips curved down. He could thrust what's inside his blockheaded mind, but he wondered about what he was trying to do.

"You're not listening, huh?"

"I don't have time to hear your stupid complaint."

*BAAM!

"Then, I would make you listen," said Hao full of threatening as he pinned down Ren to the ground with his Kurobina's wings. After the tongari boy already bended, he smiled again. "Do you know what the reason behind your pathetic power, Ren?"

"Say, I lack on training?"

"It is because you didn't know the pain of losing something important."

His words stunned Ren. Before he had guts to mock him, but it seemed the plan was back fire him. In the other side, Hao was calmly inactivated his Oversoul and let himself leant on his Spirit of Fire right forearm. "You keep wondering what made Yoh was so powerful back then, right? To put it simply, Yoh was drown into anger because he failed to protect what he said as the most important person he has. That power was the one that drove him. But, why didn't you have it, you ask? Well, let me satisfy your curiosity.

"Since birth, you never have something important because what you only know about is how to destroy. It makes you never knew how it feels to be failed when protected something, because from the first time, you never have something to be protected for. There's no way to understand the pain, unless you face it yourself. Only the one who knew the sadness of losing it, will reborn such kind of power to exist."

Ren's eyes widened. He never once accepted people to say what his weakness, but for the first time, he acknowledged it. It was something that never occurred in his mind, but yet rang so true.

"That's why from all the five knights you are the weakest." The long haired boy grinned as he pulled off his spirit right hand which pinned Ren. "You are totally pathetic."

Ren didn't move. He even didn't reply toward it. As the wind blew and Hao already took his left after those words, he still laid on the ground which covered with his blood. His motionless made his spirit worried and then stayed beside him when he already canceled the Oversoul.

"Young Master…"

The boy didn't move. He still lay down and looked at the ground full of sorrow. As he closed his eyes, he could feel that the pain rushed in his heart.

"Bason, why is my heart so weak?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoeee! Another update, because I'm in fire! Hehehe ^^. Hope you like it and I'm sorry to postpone the melancholic side for the next chappie ..<strong>

**Read and Review please! ^^**

**Next! What Ren hiding is...  
><strong>


	7. An easy life

In the 13th floor of the Hell, nothing was moving.

Everything was died down, noticing that something had happened in the half second. There was no loud sound from the battles heard like before or shouts of determinations from the people who fought. It was a total silence.

"Yoh… Why…?"

The two couple stood facing each other while a big sword rose gloriously as it struck one of them. The owner of the Oversoul didn't waver as he stabbed his sword deeply to his fiancé. The girl could feel the pain, but more to her shock, she still stared to her beloved trying to gain some understanding.

But, there was no answer.

* * *

><p>The night was still cold as ever. But, Ren was unfazed with the breeze that struck his skin. As he said before, he didn't waste any time and brought Yoh inside his family resident to be reunited with his fiancé. The resident itself was in Japanese style with many rooms inside it. Thanks to his intuition, he didn't need to open every room one by one only to be greeted some freaks shouting. He sensed it, where the most immense furyoku was activated.<p>

The place where Anna's body laid safely.

He jumped to the second floor of the resident and without hesitated opened the railing door. At first, he thought would meet someone more familiar in that room, but he was wrong. The person who sat on the tatami with a single candle accompanied wasn't the oblivious doctor that served the Funbari Onsen or the generous Buddhist nun from Gandhara.

"Welcome, Ren. Please have a sit."

Ren stared at the saint girl who saved his life but also his enemy. But then, he closed his eyes and walked to drop Yoh beside Anna. "What a surprise. I thought you only know how to torture your enemies."

The Holy Maiden held her greet as she saw bloods were trailing every time he moved. But, she didn't say anything until he sat down beside her and watched the bodies through the candle. There was silence occurred as they were not the type to talk much. But then, Ren broke it first.

"How's the situation?"

"We get Faust back, but I think he couldn't do the resurrection job for now because he was still in shock that he almost annihilated in Hell. For the situation control at the Hell itself, we have Ava-san who already in that place."

"Gandhara?"

"Has no yet to be seen." The maiden answered impassively, quick enough to complement the tongari boy's demands attitude. And then, her ruby eyes glanced at him. "By the way, are you alright?"

"What are you implying?"

"I saw you meet Hao outside."

"It's nothing."

"The injuries cut deep, right?" Now, Ren turned his eyes over her. "I heard it from Lyserg." The maiden diverted her gaze to the bodies that the boy looked before. "That you didn't want to heal the wounds you've got from the battle with Yoh Asakura."

Again, the boy placed his eyes to the lifeless people in front of him. As expected, she has a keen eyes and sharp ear to understand the information she got, opposite from her fragile being. More than it, she had a peculiar sensitivity and clever enough to hide it which picked his interest.

But, now wasn't the time for him to think such details.

He still sat quietly and didn't give any reply. The fire in the candle was mirrored clearly on his eyes as he stared through it, lost in his thought. As he took his time, drops of fluid slowly dripped from his wet blue hair one by one, noticed by her as bloods. But, he seemed didn't care about that.

"I already said, it is nothing."

Maiden looked at him questioningly. But, Ren only bowed down.

"I just feel weak…"

* * *

><p>"Yoh..."<p>

The man who held firm his Spirit of Sword gazed up his head. He noticed that something was wrong with the person he stabbed.

"I asked you," Anna's hand still on his shoulder. Her tension was clearly radiating. "WHY?"

*DAARRRRR!

And her kick was successfully made him flew and back off tens meters from her. It made the big sword Oversoul cancelled which left a big wound at her stomach. She couldn't help to fell down and knelled as she needs time to recover it. But, it progressed very slowly than before,

Because she knew she had just got mentally breakdown by that kind of attack.

The man that flew took a somersault, avoiding him to get smashed from the big rock behind him. He landed by his feet readied to spring at her again.

"It's obvious." Yoh formed the big sword again as his Oversoul with in a cold manner. "I don't need you anymore, Anna."

"Zenki! Gouki!"

*BLAARRR!

The fight was started again. As the battle took place, they didn't aware that there were two people watching them from above. They stood at the most hidden place while watching them. Yes, they were simply only watching them.

"She is scary," said the golden spirit who's in his human form. "If the mental strength was the one that determine the survival in here, hers is the tremendous."

"That's Anna-sama for you, Ava-san." A cat spirit in yukata replied him as he blew his pipe. "An Asakura's bride won't be that easily defeated. Even I heard that Hao is interested in her, isn't he?"

"Now you mention it, Matamune-san. But, I wonder what delusion she saw that made her couldn't back into the surface." Pascal Avaf rubbed his chin as he saw Anna was fighting with an Oni desperately. "It looks like she clings on it with all her life."

Matamune blew the pipe as he observed the same thing. "Perhaps, only the mistress knew what it is. But, I have a guess."

"Your deduction?"

"Our hero will answer it for a moment. Or I could say her 'hero'."

* * *

><p>*drip drip<p>

The resident was quiet. Totally quiet for exact. Nothing was moving. Only the flickering fire from the candle and the sound of dripping blood that heard through the night. The people inside the room was patient and very carefully of waiting. After some moments, the obedient spirit couldn't hold his worry, but he knew he could do anything to make his stubborn master got a treatment at least to stop his overflowing blood. He knew very well how deep his injuries, especially at the ones that Yoh slashed at him plus the blow that he got from Hao. Became his spirit, made him knew every point about him and especially, when he already came into his limit.

"Bocchama…"

Ren didn't flinch, as he expected. But, he knew that the boy understood what's behind his hopeless voice.

"Don't worry, Bason. I still have furyoku left," said the young master with a full determination voice. "I just feel weak. That's all."

The girl beside him noticed the little sigh that the boy let out and smiled a little. She understood very well that he still acted tough to defend the place, although he already in critical condition. This time, she was the one that broke the ice. "Are you still thinking about your battle with Yoh?"

Ren slightly nodded.

"You let yourself get beaten for him, didn't you?"

"No, I was serious." Unexpectedly, the tongari boy declined. "I was serious as if I was tried to kill him."

"But, you're hesitated," marked Jeanne as she playing the frills of her robe. "You were reluctant to kill him. That's why you lost, didn't you?"

The boy closed his eyes. It seemed he couldn't quickly came to term of how acknowledging his losing. "Yoh has something that I don't have. Although I hate to admit what that stupid brother of his has said, I know that's the truth. My failure is that I don't understand what's inside his heart at that time." He looked again at the fire and thought for some time. "And maybe never will."

Jeanne stared at the sad eyes for a while, but didn't say anything about it. She only turned her eyes to the couple body and thought a bit.

"What is the most important thing for Yoh?"

The sudden ask made the boy turned his head to her. As she realized she might ask an odd question, she added. "Well, as far as I know he went to be a Shaman King is to have an easy life, so I thought his most important thing is his life. Why—"

"That's the reason he couldn't back off from it. That lazy unlucky brat isn't doing everything just for himself."

Jeanne snapped with the sudden cut, but what surprised her more were his statement. Suddenly, it made Ren remembered their small talk before he gone home to beat his father. Yoh never told him explicitly, but more than anybody else, he knew.

"Yoh wants to be a Shaman King for her. She is the true reason whom he wants to give an easy life."

* * *

><p>"I want to live an easy life, Anna."<p>

The battle still continued. Unexpectedly, the powers of the couple were on par. No one wanted to back down, but Anna was in a disadvantage place. As Yoh didn't hesitate to crush her, Anna was forced to defend herself as if she had no strength to counter back.

"But, I'm sick of you," said Yoh as he delivered a blow to the girl.

The attack was held by Zenki while Gouki tried to shove him back. But, from Anna's condition, it seemed that the words which launched at her were more hurting her than all the blows she received.

"Can you give it a rest?"

"What? Are you still wanted to complain?"

"You never understand me."

It shocked her. Although she realized that it was just his impersonating, the statement still cut deep in her heart. For her, it was very difficult to distinguish what is the real and what is not. But he still didn't stop and looked at her with angry eyes. "Are you even tried?"

"Shut up!"

*BAAMM

The shikigami was attacking the place where Yoh was in a full power. It gave a terrifying sound of blast which covered all over the place. Beside it, Anna could feel her spirit was fatigued and her mental strength depleted away.

"I thought you could understand."

The Itako snapped as she heard that person's voice was behind him. His voice was stern, full of disappointment and regrets that reflected from his eyes. For the first time, she was terrified to feel his presence.

"I thought we could live together, but I was wrong." Yoh's pointed his Harusame to her head. "You used me, Anna! You used me for your own good! Do you ever think about my feeling? Do you ever think about how I'm dying after became a Shaman King? Do you ever considerate my suffering?"

"You! Stop—!"

*Ctas!

Although Anna managed to sway Harusame, Yoh caught her right hand that almost slapped him without any effort. The girl seemed shocked that this was the first time her fiancé could stop her slap. But in the other side, Yoh still looked at her impassively.

"Thank you for everything, Anna. Thank you for making me stronger."

Her eyes widened. Before she could reply or think about it, Yoh shoved her away to the cliff behind her. She could feel that the time moved slowly and her spirit was flying.

But her stares never stray away to the man above her.

"Farewell, Anna."

She closed her eyes. She knew that she just drowned, drowned and drowned lower. Her spirit already gave up.

She would never get out from this place called Hell. She will never to see her Yoh again.

*Srak…

It was a very soft landing she ever felt, as if she jumped to her futon after a very tiring day. She never knew that it very fast to reach the next destination after the falling. And the gentle familiar feeling was covering her. It was much stronger and clearer than when her fiancé impostor was hugging her. She thought to herself that maybe she already gone to the Great Spirit.

But, when she opened her eyes, she saw something more than what she could imagine. A boy with the orange earphone held her in a bridal style, grinning sheepishly with his lovely eyes locked at her. Her heart told that she could not be mistaken this time.

Yes, it was her Yoh.

* * *

><p><strong>Wew! I'm in fire! Hahaha ^^. Hope you like this updated. Please Read and Review! <strong>

**Next! What is Anna scared for?  
><strong>


	8. Something

"I see…"

The flickering fire was the only one that could determine the conversation to occur that night at Asakura's resident. The sound of the blood dripping was still heard, accompanied them as they counted every second they were waiting. It was slowly, but sure. Even without words, the situation became warmer than before.

But, it cut deeper than they ever had expected.

"You really thought a lot about Yoh."

"It's just because I had a match with him this week. I don't win a pathetic tournament just because of this lame excuse. I want an absolute victory."

"So, that's what makes you feel weak?"

Ren sighed again, but he didn't answer. It was clear that Jeanne's question was hitting the spot as he blabbered. As he saw the fire once more, the sad eyes were mirroring clearly through the only flame they had that night.

"He was right," he said, then bowed down his head full of regrets. "It's like I'm out of the game. With this kind of precious stupid stuffs, I felt I'm out of place. The only one that doesn't have a reason to fight is me. I wonder why I'm still here. I wonder what the true strength is…"

Jeanne listened to him until he finished, but the other words didn't come. After the last time he mocked her when she resurrected him, this was the second time they meet and surprisingly, she saw the rare back side of a blatant person named Tao Ren. Reading what's on his mind, Jeanne looked at him patiently with a thin smile covered her face.

"No, Ren. I don't think that… Hao was right..."

* * *

><p>The barren land of Hell was getting grimmer as the battle was died away seconds ago. It was giving another time for the land to rest as the tireless battles were going to and fro without giving any winner. But, on the other side, there was a warm zone that melted down the chill of 13th floor of the Hell. The beautiful young blond still stared motionlessly to the person who held her, while her prince was staring at her lovingly without putting his eyes away just for a second.<p>

"Hi, Anna." Yoh smiled warmly to her. "You okay?"

His fiancé still stared at him, couldn't say anything. Unconsciously, she nodded and that was the only answer that made her permitted to get down from his arm. "I'm so glad you alright," said Yoh started to grin as he brought her down to stand in front of him. "I really worri—"

*PLAAAKK! PLAAAKK!

Before he could manage to finish his words, two deadly slaps were delivered fabulously on his cheeks. Amidamaru could only shock at how the mistress gave the mighty right hand and the legendary left hand at the same time toward his master, and did not dare to say anything. Luckily, it was in Hell. So, Yoh didn't have to bleed or lost his life by those slaps and recovered from those quickly, although his imagination made a blue swollen all over his face.

"You don't have to hit me twice, Anna!" moaned Yoh clearly as he started to cry.

"Silent!" The place was suddenly really quiet as she shouted. "You! How dare you show your face in front of me?!"

The stern, dangerous and threatening voice was clear enough to determine that she was his fiancé. All of her shouts were always giving special effects which made everyone who heard it usually cower down and sweating bullet to receive their punishment. Usually, Yoh did that after he was being slapped.

But, now he was different.

"Why do you become so weak?! Realize how getting slower you are now! Do you want to be smashed down?!"

"Anna…"

"Do you forget your daily training?! How could you become so helpless while I'm not around?! Five hours of electric chairs and run 15 km start tomorrow! I will not hear any excuses—"

*shrug…

A sudden hug from Yoh was quieted her down. It was warm and tight, more than what she experienced before when the Oni tried to stab her. She could feel his head was rested on her shoulder and his arms embraced her protectively, didn't want to let her go.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." He whispered softly on her ear. And then he smiled. "I'm home, Anna."

It was enough to make her cry. Yoh always knew when she felt didn't safe and confused with her surroundings. He was the one that could read what's behind her eyes when the other else didn't notice it. There were times where he was the one who scared by her terror, but now, he understood it very well that she was the one who scared right now.

He knew what she was frightened with and he just want to make sure that everything will be alright.

*TRANG!

"Don't worry," Yoh suddenly put her deeper on his chest as he raised his sword. "I will protect you, Anna."

The Byakou was parrying the Spirit of Sword with Yoh stared straightly in anger when he saw his impostor. The other Yoh was very cold and didn't have any hesitation as he tried to destroy both of them. But, it didn't make Byakou's owner waver. Instead of that, he was looked very determined to give his opponent some taste of making a mistake with him.

And it was a grave mistake for Yoh. He wouldn't give any mercy toward this. Toward something that messed up his most important thing in his life.

* * *

><p>The last words were only making an awkward moment for them and an opportunity to clash their eyes at the first time. Ren didn't understand what she was implied, while Jeanne knew very well what's on his mind. They were clearly searching each other from their eyes and movements, but nothing was found to break the silence.<p>

"You are strong."

"You're mocking me?"

"No, I'm not. Why are you assuming like that?"

"Because I feel weak." Again for the several times, Ren said the same words. "I don't have much power to overcome this. I don't know how to destroy the chains of hatred in me. I don't understand what the power of protect is, because I never did have one to do it." His sad eyes were falling down to the tatami below him and then shut down tightly as if he pained. "This kind of feeling is annoying. Why do I feel so much regrets?"

"Don't be," At last, Maiden opened her voice. "You shouldn't hold it, Ren. After all, I must say thank you to you."

The boy threw his face away. "What for?"

"For protecting me from Hao."

Ren snapped, but he didn't give any respond toward it. But, Jeanne seemed had another way to read his expression.

"I know this is humiliating for you. But, do you ever realize that it just showed how compassion you are? Hao maybe was right about your past. But, it doesn't mean he determine about your future, does he?"

"I don't know… It's just…"

"Ren," Jeanne suddenly put her hand on his clenched fist. She could feel how tight it was, determining what's his feelings just now. "You and Yoh are best friend. It means you have something to protect. That's why you protect me and Anna, isn't it?" The fist started to tremble, but refuse to get loosen. Jeanne still smiled and held his shoulder with her other hand. "It's alright to be scared. You're just afraid that you might kill Yoh, because you will lose, for the first time, something important to you. That's why, you are stronger than you think. Here. Here. You will be alright."

As Jeanne patted his hand, it didn't take a long time for him to break. For the first time, he cried. The tears were flooding with the blood as he poured out his feelings. Nothing stopped him and Maiden was sat on his side. She patted his head softly as if trying to comfort a little child who cried, but it just made him more crying, crying and crying.

* * *

><p>*pant…pant…<p>

Both of the boy and the girl ran toward the deserted land, broke through the cold wind at that place. The brown haired boy leaded as he held the girl's hand tightly on his. The 13th floor was already far away after they finished the battle and left only scattered pieces of broken Oni.

From that place, they started to run, run and run. If only this togetherness was bound into eternity…

Anna noticed that. As her fiancé was finding some ways to go back, her head was rushing to think all those she faced before. Yoh's arm was big and warm, but only made her more worried. Behind his figure, she could read how his smile wrapped all his face.

But, what was the real inside of this young man's heart about her?

"_You never understand me."_

*srat…

The boy stopped his steps when he felt that the little hand he protectively held was no longer with him. He turned around and looked at his fiancé stood in front of him, full of anxiety. "Anna, what's wrong?"

The girl grabbed her scarf tightly. It seemed she needed extra effort to make her voice came out from her throat. "Yoh…" At last she succeeded, but flew away her eyes from him as exchange. "Perhaps, we should… break our engagement."

When the words came to his ear, he knew that everything wasn't ended, but only just started.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... Another chappie updated. Please don't kill me for this chapter .. Next!<strong>

**Something that both of them frightened with is...  
><strong>


	9. For the first time

"Anna…"

"You have heard me loud and clear." Anna took a step back as Yoh tried approaching her, made the man stopped at his place. "I want this…to be over."

Both of them stood still. No one made any movements and their eyes were still on the same place. Yoh stared at his ice queen and Anna refused to see him. The shuddered breath was heard from the girl while the other boy silently has a miserable breath too.

They knew the boundary that separated them was rising. And the wall of uncertainties lies forth in front of them.

After few moments, Yoh let out a sigh. "Let me ask a question, Anna. How's your feeling now?"

* * *

><p>*BAMM!<p>

Suddenly an attack was launched to Asakura's resident, aimed well to its second floor. There was no one injured and still safely stayed on their place. Both Ren and Jeanne didn't flinch at all by the sudden intruder came in. On the contrary, they seemed have been waiting for this.

"You really loves wasting time, Shorty," said Zhang Ching after welcomed them with his chakrams. "How many times you want to die because of your pitiful behavior?"

*BLARRRR!

A big bushin suddenly blew the intruder to fly away with the destroyed balcony railing, while his owner now stood calmly beside the impassive Jeanne. "At least, let me kill you first as you already seen things you should never see."

"Owww, just because we see a crybaby young master shed his tears, huh?"

"Tougenkyou."

*DAARRR!

And Ren didn't hesitate for his second attack. He pierced his Hou Rai Ken to the ground which covered the places with thousands sharp weapons. It was really useful though, as it knocked Tarbain from his hiding place. "I already told you that I still have furyoku left, so don't underestimate me." He jerked his eyes to the direction where he made Zhang Ching flew. "Include you."

*DAARR! CTAR!

A big sword was almost cut down the place into two if a lightning didn't strike it first. It made the one who made the giant skeleton Oversoul struck as well as he didn't expect it to come. "How could you…know…?"

"I never let myself lost twice by the kinds of you." Ren looked at him mercilessly. "Just leave us, will you?"

"Hmmm…"

A humming was heard from a nearby tree that almost broke down when Zhang Ching flew. Again, 'that' person came for the several times. "Are you sure you think like that, Ren?" asked Hao while sitting on the tree branch.

His appearance made Jeanne's suddenly got up from her place, only to be stopped by Ren's hand which stretched in front of her protectively. That movement was enough to make her aware about something that need to be looked about. Mostly when she saw how the bloods were rushing through his body more rapidly than before.

"Safe your furyoku to revive that idiot and his fiancé. Don't mind me. I still have furyoku left."

But, hearing his last words didn't convince the young lady at all. It was just giving her an opposite notion about Ren's condition right now. Hao surely noticed this. But, the blue haired boy seemed stood firmly in his determination.

"Ren—!"

Hao winched his eyes as he saw the blockheaded's guy suddenly fell down and then supported by the panicked Jeanne. This wasn't her first time to see someone covered with so much blood or to being protected by someone until he nearly died. But now, it was different. For her, it was her first time to see someone that she almost killed, now saved her from the people that wanted to hurt her.

Gentleness. From the power of rage she witnessed, lays a strong heart to forgive that no one could ever dive into its deepness. From someone who only knew how to destroy and now existed only to protect.

And suddenly, it made her felt anxious when realized the current condition now.

"Perhaps, you only have two options, Holy Maiden." Hao was still calm as if could read what's on her mind. "Safe the haughty boy now or save it for later like he said. But well, both of it isn't one of my concern. All of you will be dead after this."

"Don't hear him any bit." Ren panted heavily as he tried as far as he could to be conscious. "I hate to say this, but… please, safe Yoh… you must…"

"Ren!"

Ren suddenly collapsed only made a horror for Jeanne when he fell to her lap. He was almost nearly dead as he forced all his furyoku in a heavy damaged body. But, it didn't mean that Hao was giving any mercy.

"Oh well, let's end this, shall we?"

*BLAARR!

* * *

><p>"<em>How's your feeling?"<em>

It was one of the most absurd questions that Anna's ever heard in her life. She was already predicting how Yoh will panic and screamed at her with this one-sided decision. It even crossed at her mind that her fiancé might jumped at her and told her to be lying, to be so selfish, to be so 'not understanding'…

But, that thought was flying away as she saw how the brown eyes locked deadly at her.

"You asking me…?" said her jittery and still want to confirm what she had heard.

"Yes. I asked you about your feeling. In this case, your heart."

"What else do you need to know?! If it's about Hao—"

"About Shaman Fight, right, Anna? If I become a Shaman King."

Anna startled. Now, she could see how wavered his eyes when he looked at her, but he refused to stray away. Yoh realized very well at how his heart pumping too fast as beating his guts away. As the time went by and without any words, both of them already exchanged lot feelings about the thing they avoid to discuss all this time.

When Yoh becomes a Shaman King, Anna couldn't there beside him. Forever.

They never told each other about this nor discuss it together. They already knew what's ahead in this Shaman Fight since the first time Yoh won the preliminary match. There was nothing to be said about this as they didn't want to worry each other by supporting their partner with their very best for this tournament. Yoh wanted to be a Shaman King for her and she helped him just to be always stayed beside him. Everything was exactly as they planned, but,

Deep down inside, both of them realized the probability of losing each other like this was making them restless and it was 'unbearable'.

Yoh closed his eyes. He could feel that the realities which come into the surface were now starting to suffocate them both. For Anna, a life without Yoh Asakura… Ah, he knew it very well how painful it was, like when he felt losing his fiancé for the first time. Unacceptable. Unforgivable. Hatred. She must be feeling like that.

The faith was turning upside down, almost started to fade if only Yoh didn't encourage himself to look again at her with his gentle eyes.

Anna noticed the stares full of demand from her fiancé. As always, she could never pretend to make her wall stood high when she confronted him with something like this. "Wh-What do you expect me to say…?"

"Anything. Anything you want to say." Yoh soften his eyes, full of patience and affection. "And only to me. Only for me."

She snorted. "You idiot! Of course you will— you will be the Shaman King or else I…" But, no more words came from her lips, replaced by a heavy gasped as if to say all those things were cutting her life into half.

Yoh noticed that and carefully supporting her. "What will you do if I become a Shaman King?"

"I—" The question choked her down. Both of them did know how tensed their situation was, more than they could expected. Anna turned her head away and still continued her scattered façade. "Don't play stupid. We already went this far. If we want to exit this point of no return, we need to break."

"Are you regretting by being with me?"

"No!" She barked automatically. Yoh's voice may softly be heard in her ears, but it was the thing that hurt her the most. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not… I don't want to force you to understand…"

She thought she already said the right words. But, when she saw Yoh's down face, she startled. This wasn't the thing she expected to see. "Then, would you explain it to me, please?" said him with a calm tone, although it was clear there was a sting of pain laid in his eyes. "The thing that I don't understand about you?"

"Yoh, please…" Anna bowed down, tried as hard as she could to suppress her feeling from outburst. She realized it very well that the boy always never wanted to hurt her, although in the end, it was her who hurt him the most. "I don't want to see you—" She stopped for a while and murmured lowly. "_dead._"

The brown haired boy startled by the answer. Unexpectedly, it brought a thin smile to his face. "And then?"

"This burden… And you become stronger…"

"Hey, look at there! There are human's souls!" suddenly 5 Onis appeared from a nearby cliff with his friends.

"You're going further and much further from me…"

"Yeah, Foods!" replied the nearest Oni, while the others started surrounding them.

"I already told you about this before you left home, but—"

"Ah, I wonder why they are so lazy by staying at that place in such a loonnnggg time." Suddenly an Oni's voice sank Anna's words with his loud voice. It was enough to make the Itako dimmed away. "They are really brave at staying calmly in Hell while we—"

"SHUT UP!"

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Zenki and Gouki was already launched their attacks as her mistress rage was flown toward the Onis. Although she was depressed, she never forgot her dislike when hearing someone cut her talking. After several blows without mercy, she unintentionally glanced at Yoh and snapped at what she found.

Yoh was angry. Yeah, he was doing the same thing that she did. His Byakou was severely sliced down the Onis, in more sinister way than she was. His sharp eyes and deadliest silence was the only thing she could never dare to face against with. This was one of the rarest sight she ever saw him mad since the day he saved him at mount Ozorezan.

After he rested his Byakou into a standby mode, he sighed out for a while, tried to gobble up all the annoying feelings that bother him. When he opened it again, he continued to stare at her, came back into his tenderness.

"Please continue, Anna." He smiled assuring. "I'm hearing you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Another Chappie arrived! It was a bit difficult to find the perfect feeling to write this story. Hehehe ^^. Hope you like it! R&amp;R Please! =D<strong>

**Next! The couple decision!  
><strong>


	10. Nothing to be said

The night came back into serenity although several points were damaged away in that place. The wind had died down, giving a grimmer feeling to the inn that the Asakuras were dwelling in that place. But, it seemed no one was hurt, or to be exact, they were busying in other places doing something in the middle of night.

"Tamao-sama really put so much effort toward this. And yes, I should have the same gratitude to Yohmei-sama and Kino-sama for their hard work."

"And of course to you too, Faust."

The doctor turned his head to the person beside him and smiled. "Thank you, Sati-sama. My life is in debt to you if you didn't save me by your furyoku."

"It is a pleasure, Doctor," replied her softly and then she looked at the almost destroyed room in front of her. "So, here they lay."

Faust nodded. "Seeing The Master and The Okami together always warmed my heart. I hope they will be always like this in the future."

"They will," Sati said almost directly. "If they passed this test, they will become stronger… and unbreakable."

Hearing those words, the doctor smiled. And then, they came back to their surroundings. "But, Hao is surely cruel. He didn't need to break this place that much."

Sati didn't say anything toward Faust's comment and put her hands in a pray position. But, even in that dire situation, she could smile.

"For everything has its price, Faust. Just hope everything will be alright down there."

* * *

><p>The situation became quiet. No one moves, no one talk and no one tried to make a sound. The remaining Onis were forced to stay in their place and watched the couple from afar, without any clue of what's happening. Yoh, in the other place, still stood in his place firmly, while Anna gave him a silent treatment from his last remark.<p>

They knew what they wanted to say. But, no one dare to say it first.

The silence remains, but not for the both of people to let it stay like this. Yoh took a step forward by gripped his Harusame determinedly, only replied by a step back from Anna while she clutching her beads nervously. The boy sighed and the girl could only turn away her face, didn't dare to take a look to the person before her. The unspoken movements were lasting almost like an eternity until…

"Eh?"

Anna suddenly couldn't feel Yoh's presence anymore. She raised her head until she could hear her neck rattled by being turned too fast. The moment her eyes looked to the place he stood, he was no longer there.

"Yoh…?"

* * *

><p>"So, I wonder why you did do all of this… Hao."<p>

"Just say, I'm being merciful today."

"You are not answering my question."

Hao looked at them, still sat in the same tree while talking to them. "Pardon?"

"I know that all of your attacks are just illusions for the other boy and the girl," stated Sati calmly, but distinct. "What is exactly you wanted from them?"

"Ah, I need it for the next entertainment. Making them stronger won't hurt if it can make the tournament more interesting."

"By doing the same thing with your brother and his fiancé? It felt like you have been crying for help for these sometime, out of nowhere."

The long haired boy snapped, but then smiled. But his eyes locked straightly to the nun in front of him.

"As you're always know, Sati. Perhaps, I need to be saved."

Faust astonished. The words he stated, suddenly bugged him. _Saved? Why does he need to be saved? Saved from what?_ And of course, he forgot that Hao could read what was on his mind, so he closed his mouth terrifically as assurance he tried to stop his mind.

But, beyond his worries, Hao just smiled.

* * *

><p>No one still moving, no one still tried to break the silence. Anna could only looked at the empty place with a horror face, didn't predict that this will be happened. She turned her head to the left and to the right as her feet started to walk forward frighteningly, trying to feel some grasp of the warm air she felt near her before. Her eyes tried to scan the Onis, but they only exchanged with her with the same clueless faces and again he wasn't there.<p>

He wasn't there… No. That's couldn't be happening.

But, where…?

Did he already come back to the surface? Did he really leave her as she told him? Did he really gone for good?

Will she never see him anymore?

No, no, no. She couldn't bear that thinking. But, trying to find him nearby it's useless for easing her heart. This was the first time she couldn't be sure of he was unreachable for her or not. To fade away just like that… No, he wasn't gone. He couldn't be gone.

He mustn't be gone…

There's no life for her if he was really gone…

"Yoh—"

*shrug!

The big arms once again were touching her bare skin in a soft manner and very protectively around her. Without she could notice, suddenly she could feel the warm that was left from her before. Now, it was very near, so close to her that she could hear a grasping breath behind her neck. She couldn't see him as he hugged her from behind, but she could feel what he was trying to say when his head was rested in her shoulders longingly, as if it was firstly made to stay there. Only by feeling how he held her, she knew that whatever she did or talk, won't ever made him let her go.

And so did she want it to be, as she held his arms tightly with her small hands.

The Onis which looked at the scene could only amaze and then talked to each other.

"He just left for a minute. And— doeh?"

"I know what you want to talk about," said the other Oni and then looked again at the couple. "But, don't you think it is making you didn't want to break this moment whatever the cost?"

Nothing was being said. Even the people who saw this are all agrees that nothing else needed to be done in this silence, except let them have their time. In the end, they realized that there was nothing that has to be said, from the first time.

And there's nothing to be frightened anymore, since they will always be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I become too melancholic in this chappie? Hohoho ^^. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Next! The truth behind Hao's Behavior...  
><strong>

**Read & Review please! ^^  
><strong>


	11. A Coffee Break

"Sleep tight?"

And the morning comes. The first thing the young brunette found when he opened his eyes was the blazing sunlight that beaming into him directly. He thought he was in Nirvana if he didn't blink and saw his surroundings. A comfy room with a warm tatami below him made him realized that he already came back from the place called Hell. It was almost like a long dream, but he snapped that thought when he found something beside him.

His beautiful fiancé is sleeping… Well, was she just really sleeping?

Yoh's heartbeat got miserable since he looked at her and worries started to rush into his blood once again. But as if it gave some alarm to the surrounding nearby him, Anna suddenly grabbed his hand as he tried to check if she was alive or not and then moved closer to him, deeper into his chest. It startled Yoh, but also gave a great ease to the boy as she saw she was lived and slept well.

His fiancé who really is spoiled when she was slept has come back into his life.

Yoh gave sometime for her to be comfortable while making him as her cushion. As usual, she really loves a lot when burying her face into his chest, which she always mumbled innocently that 'it's warm'. And in her subconscious, she even knew whether when Yoh tried to leave her side and suddenly grabbed his hand more tightly, not letting him go. Especially after this kind of circumstance, Yoh knew it very well. She is just very weak when dealing to be apart from her loved ones and Yoh is one of the most she could never endure.

Thinking about it, he smiled.

After some time, at last he could release from her clutch and went into the wardrobe nearby. He took out some futon and spread it on the floor. When he finished the comfy bed, he put his fiancé carefully upon it, which make her rolling again to his side as if she knew where the best spot was. Yoh could only grin as he saw how cute his fiancé was and then held her hands lovingly in his.

"I'm sorry to make you waiting. I didn't mean to pretend for not knowing you there," said Yoh suddenly, but still put his eyes to Anna. "Hao."

His twin sat down in the same place like he had before, observing the couple with his hawk eyes. "I know."

A silence occurred. It was almost natural that the silence would fill the empty words between the two people in that place, which both of them has the same laid back personality that respect all boundary nearby them. And it gave all the explanation of why they could still face each other calmly, although yesterday, they almost tried to kill each other.

"Perhaps, Ren is alright, I presume?" Yoh opened up the topic first.

"Do you have anything else to worry? I have my own style to make my opponent strong enough to face me," replied Hao almost in a mocking tone.

His younger brother didn't provoke by it and just smiled thinly. "Really, you're so cruel."

Hao didn't reply him directly and only gave him a smile. But, both of them did know what they were meant to each other. And again, Yoh started the conversation. "So, in the end, you forced Maiden to heal Ren?"

"I don't understand what you mean about."

"I heard it from Hell. In my transition, Faust said that both of them lost all their furyoku and collapsed when you came here this night. I can't think anything else of what can make them like that. But sure, you really love getting overboard although it was just making them realize about each other."

"Oh, so you didn't like it?"

"Get cool, brother. Just let them slept."

"But, I don't wanna." Hao started to be annoying. He laid down on the branch and put his hand to support his head lazily. "Say, brother. How is Hell?"

"Great, I guess."

"You're not blaming about what happened? I can crush her spirit for good if I want now."

Surprisingly, Yoh didn't get tense. His response to the threat was very calm as if he was asked what kind of breakfast he wanted to eat this morning. "Hmm, I wonder if it wise for me to think like that since it is already passed. But if that's the case," Yoh's eyes were flaring to the Hao. "I can't hold back easily, can I?"

"Hoohhh…" Hao was seemed getting excited. "I like that look. You're getting stronger, Yoh."

The younger twin was still irritated. But as if his patience were stretched after the events from the Hell, Yoh sighed and looked at his brother without any foul mood anymore. "Are you free after this?"

"Hm, why?"

"Let's have some coffee if you don't mind." Yoh suggested calmly as tried to shift Anna to sleep in another side. "After that, we can fight if you still insist."

Hao looked at his brother straightly. He never had any problem to read his mind, but it seemed he always have some difficulties at understanding the way he was thinking. As Yoh didn't give any more response and only glanced at him tenderly, he determined some thought.

"Ahh, you're not cute today, my brother. I wish I can have some fun when meeting you at the coffee shop."

After those words, he left. There were only two of them left behind in that room with a slight breeze followed as Hao's disappearance from that place. After few minutes, Amidamaru suddenly came from his hideout.

"Yoh-dono. Why are you—?"

"Amidamaru." His master cut him before he could utter his intention. "Relax. We won't fight with him in this short time."

"Huh?"

Yoh still locked his eyes to see Anna who seemed very calm in her slumber, as if he reflected something from what he saw. "What he is really after is something that not so far. But unfortunately, no one could give that to him. So, I'll go to have a coffee with him."

Amidamaru still didn't understand. But, when he saw his mistress which being cared by his master so much, he felt compassion suddenly overwhelmed him although he didn't know why. After this long exhausting one night journey, one thing he learned that everyone has their own frightening moments and they needed some people nearby to save them. Anna-okami was one of the luckiest women to have someone beside her.

But, what about Hao?

The spirit looked at his master. It seemed he already thought this through more than what another people could imagine.

* * *

><p>"So, they're still sleeping?"<p>

Tamao nodded. She folded her yukata's sleeve in a soft manner as she finished taking care the room she just left. "Oh, Lyserg-san, you're really come early. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, no. Don't mind me. I already heard everything from Faust and you were really doing a great job in tracing Anna's soul."

"Ahh...," Tamao blushed as she was complimented. "Tha-Thank you, Lyserg-san. It is because Ava-san and everyone helped me."

The green haired boy smiled. "And by the way, how are the other ones? I thought that—"

"Sssttt…" Faust gave a signal for them to keep quiet and continued to take a peek at the door slit. It made Lyserg automatically joined which made Tamao panicked suddenly as they gathered in front of the door. Something seemed unconcealed behind the door and the embarrassment from Tamao's cheek made their curiosity became bigger.

"Ohh… here they are. So lucky."

"Gosh, that Ren…"

And behind that door was laid two more people inside the room. They were Ren and Jeanne which slept face to face separated by one feet space between them. But, the top of it, their hands were holding together. It was still clear in Jeanne's face, a sparkle of tears flowing in her white cheek, while Ren seemed looked so tired and having his long slumber to replenish his exhaustion. Although they looked so worn out, it felt that they still trying to hold each other as if tried to encourage each other that they were not alone.

Because they have found something to be protected from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another fast update for you guys. Hope you like it! ^^<strong>

**So, the for next is the Last Chappie. Why is Hao trying to find all this time?  
><strong>

**Read and Review please! ^^  
><strong>


	12. To the Eternity

**Hey Ho! Forgive for the late update! For this chapter, I suggested you to read Shaman King chapter 251-252. Then, read this! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came and the fight between The Ren and Funbari Onsen teams was almost three hours again.<p>

The situation wasn't as calm as the day goes by. Although no one tried to talk about it, all of them knew what had happened between the leaders from the two teams. Their arguing wasn't told clearly, but it was enough to give them figuring how worst the problems were.

One day at the coffee shop, thousands minds were wondering around at what was inside the teenagers head.

Yoh, as usual, looked so calm as if nothing has happened. He seemed enjoying his tea time break after the breakfast with his teams and Manta. And especially for Manta, he had something already on his mind to tell about.

"Hey, Yoh. Are you sure you will be alright today?"

The light question wasn't having its direct reply and got a smile instead of it. "Is there something bothering you, Manta? Is it about yesterday event?"

"Nah, I don't want to ask it if you don't want to talk about it."

Again, Yoh smiled. A meaningful smile this time. Then, Manta tried to change the topic. "But, I glad you and Anna have came back. I'm so worried and almost thought that you won't come back."

"Well, I was thinking the same thing that time."

"Huh?"

Yoh swung his feet playfully. "The second time I went to Hell to retrieve Anna, I faced so many difficult choices to deal. Thinking about it again just makes me hungry again," moaned him while laying down on the terrace coach. "I wonder if Hao faced the same kind of thing too there. It will be very scary if he should face everything alone there. It was so… lonely."

The short boy snapped when realized what his best friend intended to point about. Perhaps, the 'difficult' word on his sentences had a deeper meaning than the normal one. And when you think about,

Even Yoh still didn't tell his story when he picked up Anna from Hell. Not even a word. More mysterious than his meeting with Hao yesterday.

He must be had his reasons.

Manta looked down on the grass below him. Didn't know why, he still didn't have any courage to ask what had happened in Hell with Anna to his best friend. But, his intention to continue the talk didn't die yet, so he tried to talk another thing there. "So, that's why you ask Hao to have a coffee with you?"

"Yeah," said Yoh smiling to himself. "Although I know what he had done, I just can't let him cried alone for help. He is my brother and I'll do anything to save him."

"You sound like you have 'The Second Anna' now."

The headphone boy grinned sheepishly. "And talk about Ren, he must really pissed off right now."

"With you? I wonder what you both have talking about yesterday."

"Hahaha… Not much, Manta. It was just a misunderstanding."

"But, Ren won't be easily mad only for a misunderstanding, right Yoh? I felt he understood you too well."

"That's why, he is angry. Angry to himself."

Both of them already knew where it would go. They already heard from Lyserg everything that happened to Ren. Discussing it any longer only made the scars deeper for them, especially for Yoh.

"He is the kindest from all of us. I know it since the first time I met him," said Yoh as he saw the white clouds, floating lazily on the blue vast sky. "And perhaps that's the reason why I'm sure I won't be killed today. Not by him."

Now that was news for Manta. But, being succumbed by the gloom that had covered them, he only glanced at the headphone shaman and sighed.

"But if you don't win today, I will kill you."

Hearing the stern voice made the two boys sat down uprightly and felt shivers on all their spines. The owner of the voice always had her entranced coast and clear, whatever the circumstance is. And they knew it too well, especially the shaman boy.

"A—Anna…"

"What are you doing here, Yoh? If you're saying that you just dilly dally, you already knew the consequences, don't you?" said the ice queen followed with a yelp from Yoh. "Now, stop cowering and change your cloths. We'll warm up 5 minutes from now."

"But, we have just finishing eat—"

"One!"

If the blond girl already started counting, then no one could make her stop the death countdown except willing enough to die by her two legendary slaps. It was effective enough to make Yoh started to jump from his place and ran to his dressing room. Manta could only sweat drop to see how the daily torture has started again as the queen already rose from the death. But, before he could rise from his place to help Yoh, he stopped as realizing that Anna didn't count anymore and stared the direction where the shaman boy was disappeared. Her stare was deep and stunning enough to make Manta stayed on his place. After several seconds, she walked away, following Yoh's trail and left Manta behind.

And from that, he knew that today wasn't his turn to help Yoh somehow.

* * *

><p><em>...That's why I had some coffee with Hao. Since he doesn't have any friends... -Yoh, Chapter 253<em>

_Two hours before the match..._

"How long you will make me wait just to put on that garb, Yoh?"

"A minute! Please wait! The trouser was already too tight for me!"

"Really, Yoh. Just zip it!"

"Help me if you want it fast, Anna!"

The blond girl lost her patience. Well, it wasn't difficult to make her lost her tolerance. As she walked to behind the curtain, her face looked obviously upset. "How can it doesn't fit on you?! You should lose some weight—"

*srat…

Before she could realized what happened, she was already on her beloved hug. Although it was a familiar feeling, she couldn't help to get surprised each time he was doing that. As the confusion struck, she just replied it by hugging his waist automatically, only to notice that he was getting thinner than days before.

"What is it?"

Hearing her soft voice, Yoh startled, especially to the question she uttered. Realized that she already couldn't read people minds, he hugged her more tightly.

"I love you, Anna."

Even she could read him, he would still say this anyway. And his beloved knew it that well. Plus she noticed at what his behavior was all about.

"Me too. So, win, Yoh."

After a moment which seemed like eternity, they broke apart slowly. As Yoh still looked at her full of surprised because she still could read him even she lost the ability, Anna calmly buttoned Yoh's shirt and made it neat. While doing that, she said, "You just need a courage to move on. There's nothing to be scared about. If you ever dare to die today, I'll drag you out from Hell by my own hands."

After that, she placed her hands on his chest. She wasn't looked hopeless just like before in Hell, but now she somehow tried to encourage him. "Those two brats… I know you'll save them, no matter how I said to stop you."

Those sarcasms were just _Anna's_. Yoh knew it well that her tsundere was very acute, but he liked her just the way she is. At last, Yoh's smiled.

He knew they would never end up like his brother.

Because they will never be alone even when the entire world against them. Not when they had each other around.

"Thank you," was Yoh's words as he could feel an ease feeling filled him in after all the big burdens tried to break his hearts. "And about Ren—"

"That's why I said two brats, you idiot. Are you deaf?" Now, Anna came back to his straight full of venom attitude. But, she still didn't take any distance from Yoh, only to get closer. "I'll never understand about friendship perhaps. But, although it's hard to have it broken, you still have to face it."

A short silence appeared before Anna suddenly added by looking straight on his face. "Don't be reckless today. You still have me even things go on like this. Let's have an easy life."

Yoh sighed and smiled widely. And then he nodded. Only Anna, who could make him like that, distinguish all the façade he has as easy as swishing hand. After that, the one who sighed was Anna, in a most tired one. Then, she took herself off and walked to the opposite way, made him bewildered.

"We're not having a warm up?"

"I'm going to your family mansion now. Your grandmother requested for me to come in the family gathering this afternoon, so I won't see your fight." Anna suddenly was stopping at the sliding door while silently clenched her left hand on her chest. "Of course you will win. If not, you won't have any dinner today."

*cup…

But, the threat wasn't enough to make Yoh stopped from kissing her cheek which made her blushed with the sudden move. Yoh still hugged her from behind when she tried to complain, made her quiet down as he giggled.

He was really grateful to have Anna. He is the only person in the world that understood her well that her threat was always meant opposite, except in training.

And she was understood him too just the same. That no one could defeat him for his patience and kind hearted.

They were just that kind of couple. An imperfect one, but always together. No matter what happens, no matter what hardships they should endure…

To the eternity…

"So, may I have an Eel grilled today? I really miss Japanese food."

"Yoh, one hour in electric chair."

"B-But— Wait, Anna! I had a fight—"

"Do you want me to add it an hour?"

"Anna…"

But, still her venom is_ something_… that always made both of them… _lively_. Only Yoh who hoped that 'it' doesn't went to the eternity.

-**Fin**-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! You can start to read the chapter 253 if you wanted. I'm really clueless at how to end it, but I felt satisfied it ends now. Hehehe ^^. See you at another story! Don't forget to read and review! ^^<strong>


End file.
